Eat You Alive
by C. T. Rae
Summary: Song-fic to 'Eat you alive' by limp bizkit. AU look into a darker side to his thoughts...


I Could Eat You, You Know?  
  
By: C.T. Rae  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, this is what the (looks at story folder) my fifth story? Do you really think that I suddenly aquired the rights to Inuyasha and crew? Hmmm??? Didja? Well I didn't damnit! (pout) I don't own the song, "Eat You Alive' by Limb Bizkit, either!  
  
Warnings: This is a dark fic to Limp Bizkit's 'Eat You Alive'. While listening to it before work, thie idea popped into my mind. And I can't work on the two other chapter stories till I finish this. So bear with me. InuKag, Citrus, Dark Fic, AU. Enjoy!  
  
She was walking through the crowd. The music pulsed around her, she could feel it. Each note elicted a flow of emotion within her. The people were all clad in some semblance of rich, dark color. You could see faeries, demons, vampires, and other creatures of the night. She was oblivious to the eyes that watched her every move from the shadows. He was always in the shadows, meant to protect not to be seen. True, he loved this other-worldly beauty, who was presently clad in a form hugging black and burgandy velvet dress. A very gothic, yet enticing ensamble, completed with a lacy black choker, velvet gloves that reached her upper arms, and black heels. Her lily white skin was lit by her striking grey eyes, burgandy eyeliner and shadow adorned them. The same burgandy shade graced her full lips. Her long raven locks cascaded down her back in a series of curls. She was a goddess. And how he loved her.  
  
The music changed slightly, to now echo words that announced his thoughts. His golden eyes darkened as an evil smile graced his features. His long silver locks fell behind him. Soon he was making his way through the crowd to her. His eyes never leaving her image. 'Soon my beauty, you will see...' he thought, the smile widening to expose his fangs.  
  
_Hey you  
Miss I don't know what the fuck your name is  
I'm drawn to you, something's magnetic here  
If I could approach you  
Or even get close to the scent that you left behind  
I'd be fine  
No doubt that  
You bring out the animal inside  
_  
He crept closer, catching a scent with his hanyou senses. Jasmine, rum, and sage. She smelled the same every time they met. Yet now a new scent rose to meet him. It was a deep, sandalwood scent... it was... him. Every time they met like this, it was a game to them. Every time they crept to a room in the upper levels of the sanctuary and made love. Every time they called out for the other and clutched for a handhold as they rocked together into extacy. But this would be different. This would test their boundaries.  
  
_I'd eat you alive  
I'd eat you alive  
I'd eat you alive  
I'd eat you alive  
_  
All he wanted to do was take her, make her his. But he loved the hunt they shared. He would sniff her out, she would call to him. He would touch her, she would taste him. They enjoyed the pain they brought to eachother, for neither could die, so pain was a luxury to the two. And how they loved to make the other scream.  
  
_Hey you  
Miss too good to look my way and that's cool  
You want nothing at all to do with me  
But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you  
' Cause i'm a man and I can think what the hell I want  
You got that straight  
No doubt that  
I'd love to sniff on them panties now  
_  
She would pretend that he wasn't there and entice other people, male or female, it mattered not. Just to get him riled up. She would play with them, sometimes pulling them to a private corner as to touch them like a lover would. His blood would boil as he watched. He was always traped between being aroused and wanting to take her then and there. To ravage her, thrust into the one place that she kept for him alone. On the other hand he wanted to tear into the person she was stroking and kissing. That was the beauty of their game. He hated to watch but never made a move to stop the scene before him. He watched as she would lead them on, make them moan and then end their life with her deadly kiss.  
  
_I'd eat you alive  
I'd eat you alive  
I'd eat you alive  
I'd eat you alive  
_  
He loved to watch as she drained them and allowed the body to hit the floor with a sickening yet eroticly arousing thud. She would look at him and smile, barely a droplet of the red liquid dripping from her fangs. He strode to her effortlessly, enveloping her within his embrace. She looked up at him, her lover, her heart, and reached a hand to touch his face, rising to stroke his silver ears. "Did you enjoy watching Inuyasha?" she questioned him, her grey orbs penetrating his golden gaze.  
  
_I'm sorry, so sorry (damn you're so hot)  
Your beauty is so vain (damn you're so hot)  
It drives me, yes it drives me (damn you're so hot)  
Absolutely insane  
_  
He drew in a ragged breath, "Yes Kagome, I did. But why must you torture me so?" She giggled and pulled him to her lips. Just before she landed her kiss she whispered to him.  
  
"Because I can, koishii, because I can." He partially gave into his demon side, picking her up as their lips touched and crushing her between the hard, cold stone wall and his own warm muscled form. He allowed a deep growl to escape his lips. She simply wrapped her arms tighter around him and groaned. This was far different from the other times. This was far more passionate. He soon let her back on the ground and looked at his beauty.  
  
_I just wanna look at you, I just wanna look at you  
I just wanna look at you all day  
There ain't nothing wrong, no  
There ain't nothing with that  
Once you seep in under my skin  
There's nothing, there's nothing in this world  
That could wash you away_

They stared at eachother for a long time. "Kagome, you are my heart, you know that, right?" She sighed and nodded. "I feel as though you are a part of me, never to be taken away. And I want to make it known..." he grasped her hand and slid two silver bands on her ring finger. One was a simple band with an intricate knot-work on it. The other held a deep red ruby in the shape of a heart. She looked at the rings and then at the hanyou befor her. "I want you to be my mate, Kagome."  
  
She stared at the rings and then at him again. Her knees wobbled and she took in a deep breath. "Yes." It was but a whisper, yet his face brightened with the promise of eternity with his goddess. He scooped her into his strong arms as she relaxed into his embrace. He was soon bounding through the hidden door that only the two knew of. Up the stairs, around a corner and into an expansive bed chamber. In the center of the dark room sat a large bed with black silk sheets and burgandy curtains falling from around the four posts. Their sanctuary in their club. Their home. He laid her down and gazed upon her.  
  
"Have I told you today how beautiful you are?" he questioned the fallen angel beneith him,  
  
She smirked and kissed him deeply. "Not yet.." she trailed off as his lips once again captured her own.  
  
_Once you seep in under my skin  
There's nothing, there's nothing in this world  
That could wash you away  
I'm sorry, so sorry (damn you're so hot)  
Your beauty is so vain (damn you're so hot)  
It drives me, yes it drives me (damn you're so hot)  
Absolutely insane  
_  
They were soon writhing beneith he sheets, moaning and screaming. He rocked above her slowly, hands clenching in her raven hair. His golden orbs were changing to a bronze color.   
  
Her red lips were parted slightly, moans rising from them. Her hands clutched at his back, leaving deep bleeding gashes. With every cut she made he moaned her name, dipping his head to bite her neck, drawing a deep groan from his lover.  
  
They continued on for hours, finally coming to release. As they fell over the edge, they both bit down on the other's neck, creating deep scars that would bind their souls for eternity.  
  
_I'd eat you alive  
I'd eat you alive  
I'd eat you alive  
I'd eat you alive  
_  
He gazed down on her and smiled. Rolling to the side he pulled her into his arms. He brushed a few strands of hair from her perfect face and kissed her lips tenderly. "I love you, Kagome."   
  
She sunk deeper into him, sighing, "I love you too, Inuyasha." She looked at him and smiled again. "Inu... I could just eat you, you know?" He looked at her and grinned.  
  
He threw the covers off, diving between her parted legs. She looked at him quizicly as he smirked at her. He reached his tongue out to graze her jewel. "You know... I was thinking the same thing..."  
  
A.N. Hope you all enjoyed this one. Please Rewiew!!!


End file.
